A is for Adoption
by Enternity-angel
Summary: Wilt gets adopted when it's adopt-a-thought Saturday again and he's pretty excited by his new life. A perfect child, a perfect family! But what happens when he realizes that what he used to have was perfect and starts to miss Fosters? New Chapter up!
1. Wilt Got Adopted!

--Hey everyone! This is my first Foster's fan fiction so please be nice. Though flames will be excepted and burned in my fireplace. So, hope you enjoy it!! –

"Hey guys! It's adopt-a-thought Saturday!" Frankie's voice echoed through the hallways, almost instantly, the imaginary friends in the household flooded the hallways with items to prepare for this special occasion. Mac was already over, sad that more imaginary friends were going to leave them all, Bloo at his side and frowning over the balcony.

"I'm going to miss those guys." Mac said silently. Bloo looked over and smirked.

"You wanna try the plan out again?"

"NO!" Mac shouted at his best friend, remembering all the struggle they went through to accomplish nothing, but Mac couldn't help but giggle for a second remembering the event happening. "Man, I hate these days." Bloo added, sighing and walking away from the balcony to his bedroom. Mac nodded to himself and walked up behind his friend and followed him.

"So what do you want to do until Adopt-a-thought Saturday stops?"

"I dunno, throw ham at the people?"

"Bloo!"

"Alright! Alright, fine then what do you wanna do Mr. Idea Ruiner?" Bloo asked snootily. Silence flooded the room for some countless minutes. There wasn't really much to do with all the friends outside and all the activities outside as well. Bloo smiled, wanting to rub it in Mac's face that he didn't know what to do but was stopped when he saw his very tall, red friend carrying a tray of cupcakes. It still kind of occurred to him as to why he didn't have a left arm, but Bloo shook the thought and greeted him. "Hey Wilt, whatcha got there huh?"

Wilt smiled his trademark grin and greeted him and Mac back, "I'm getting some cupcakes outside. You know it a Adopt- a"

"We know! We know!" Bloo replied, not wanting to hear this apocalyptic day event and eyed on cupcake. Wilt noticed his stare and gave him one delicious looking cupcake to Bloo. "Wow! Thanks Wilt, you're the best!" Bloo muffled while stuffing the cupcake into his mouth and smiled with fluffy, frosty goodness in his mouth. Wilt just chuckled and reminded Bloo and Mac not to do another "Adoptcopalypse", and they both nodded. Wilt walked away and exited the house. Bloo frowned as he saw the people now entering the gates of Fosters.

"Man, I wish they didn't have days like this." Bloo said, obviously mad at the whole idea and asked himself 'Who made up Adopt-a-thought Saturday anyways?!'

"Madam Foster did." A girl's voice spoke from a few feet away. It was an imaginary friend that was here for quite a long time, her walking outside to get ready for the big day. She pointed to her head, clearly telling Bloo she could read minds and he just frowned at her and turned around. He saw Mac looking at him and Bloo just told him to forget about it. Mac shrugged and sat on the floor, still pondering on what to do for the day. Bloo looked outside the window and saw parents signing the papers already, only fifteen minutes into the day! He sighed in aggravation and turned around to see that Frankie had entered and smiled at both of them. "Hey guys, how are you guys holding up?" she asked, holding a batch of cookies and some cartons of milk.

"It's fine," Mac replied sounding a bit depressed. Frankie smiled and kneeled down, putting down the Milk Carton down and looked at him with a sad expression. "Look, I know you don't want anyone to get adopted but they have a chance to be with a happy family. Don't you want that for them?"

"Yeah but,"

"So, if you care for them, you should be happy for what their doing. It's their decision. I'm sorry Mac." Frankie ended and Mac nodded. "Good, now can you help me for a second Mac? Can you get the milk carton, for some reason these cookies weigh a ton."

"Sure" Mac replied and grabbed the gallon sized milk carton and walked out of the house. He looked at Bloo and told him he'd be back.

20 MINUTES LATER

Bloo was still waiting, obviously bored from this whole scenario, looking out the window to see who would get adopted. At one point, he started yelling through the window at the people not to a certain friend away. He sat there, scowling at the people as if they were demons and for today, they were. Demons that took away his good friends that he may never see again. All of the sudden, the void of boring went away as a screaming Mac was yelling and running towards Bloo  
.

"BLOO! BLOO! WE GOT A SITUATION!" Mac looked like his eyes were watery for some reason. "Wilt-Wilt-Wilt's getting adopted!" Mac said shakily, gasping for air. Bloo stopped, as if petrified for a second. He couldn't move, his breath was gone, his heart felt like stopping. He knew that Wilt and him would sometimes get into small, polite fights but all in all, Wilt was his best friend. The one that he first met when he came to Fosters. He finally kicked back to his senses and screamed, "WHAT?!?!?!?!" he ran outside to see the paperwork for Wilt had been signed and stamped and Wilt looked quite excited yet shocked. "Well Master Wilt, I am sure we will ALL miss you." Mr. Herriman said quickly as most of the imaginary friends were sad that Wilt was leaving, Eduardo was crying and Coco was nowhere to be found for reasons unknown.

"Wow, are you sure you want _me_?" Wilt asked the little girl whose name was Kat and she smiled big and wide. "Of course I want you silly! You're the bestest best friend I've seen in my whole entire lifey wifey!" she said sweetly and Wilt smiled with a full heart and he finally felt like he was perfect. There was some 'Awwws' in the crowd but it was all interrupted by a screaming Bloo and him tackling Wilt down to the ground. Bloo looked crazy from rage and started to scream,

"What's your problem man?! You're the only voice of sanity in this crazy kooky household! Why did you do it Wilt?! WHY?!?!?!" Frankie tore Bloo off him and sent Bloo back into the house. Wilt over to see Eduardo still bawling, Mac frowning miserably, Bloo with emotions of anger and sadness and Coco was not to be found. He sighed sadly as he knew he'd sacrifice his best friends in the whole entire world but this was adoption we were talking about here! He could finally be happy taking care of a child and being able to be loved by a child! "Master Wilt, if you may sign here please?" Mr. Herriman asked.

Wilt Sighed. 'This is it. This finalizes if I want to be adopted or not.' He looked over to his friends once again and saw that they were looking at the dreaded pen in his hand. He looked down and signed the paper. "Master Wilt, it is now final that you have been adopted by the Ericson family! Congratulations." Wilt couldn't help but notice a hint of sadness in Mr. Herrimans voice as the rabbit turned around and walked inside. Frankie weakly smiled. Wilt kneeled down so he could give a hug to Frankie, a final goodbye. "Now whose going to help me with all my work now huh?" Frankie asked, hiding away the tears threatening to fall. Wilt chuckled and stood up. He looked once more over to the group and finally saw Coco right in front of a window, frowning miserably.

'Coco?' Wilt asked silently, but was distracted by Kat and he smiled brightly once again grabbing her small hand in his big one. He waved at all of his friends as he entered the car, luggage in hand. As he was about to close the door, he heard from all of Fosters,

"WE'LL MISS YOU WILT! WE'LL MISS YOU!!"

Wilt smiled, a bit of a tear in his eye as he heard them and closed the car door. He sighed as he drove away, away from his home, away from Coco, Eduardo, Bloo, Mac and everyone else there. He'd miss them dearly. Fosters only became a speck and he turned his to Kat. "So, what do you like to do Kat?"

Kat smiled and played with her bunny doll. "Well, I like to ride my trikey, swim in our pool, play with shniffies our dog..." Wilt, listened but was gone into oblivion thinking of Coco's expression. He remembered that he didn't talk to Coco that day and was very hurt that he didn't get to say bye to his dear friend. He smiled for his friend as they rode off, miles away from Kat's house.

--That's the end of Chapter one! Hoped you like it and PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Chapter Two will hopefully be up in two days or so. --


	2. What's happening to Fosters?

-- Hello y'all and this is chapter two of my fan fiction! Thanks for the Reviews: Mac,

Aryeh Zucker, and M'lah for reviewing chapter one and I hope you enjoy this chapter!! --

Wilt entered the new house that was now his permanent home...or until Kat had grown up and returned to Fosters. He smiled and gaped as he saw the house which was a huge four bedroom house with separate dining room and kitchen and huge backyard. Kat gave a grand tour of the place which made Wilt very happy as he saw his own room that was decorated with a lot of basketball items. Kat's mother had told him that Frankie had told them that he loved basketball. He paused for a second and smiled,

"Frankie..." he said to himself but was called by Kat and he ran to her side. It was finally 6 o' clock and it was dinner time, just like at Fosters. The food was exactly like Foster's as well. Pastas with meatballs and tomato sauce. "Thank you so much!" Wilt thanked Kat's mother as she smiled and noticed that one chair was missing. "Matt! Can you please come down?!" Kat's mother yelled from upstairs and there came down a fourteen year old boy with headphones on and smiled at Wilt. "So this is your new friend eh Kat?" he asked her sister, giving her a small noogie and she giggled and nodded.

"This is Wilt and he's a great imaginary friend! We adopted him!" She answered in her cute little voice. He nodded with his body and grabbed some pasta. "So Wilt, by the looks of you, you like basketball huh?" Matt asked, as he grabbed his fork and started eating.

Wilt Smiled as he brought basketball up and replied, "Oh yes! I like it very much. It's fun, I used to play it at...Fosters." His voice kind of silenced down while he mentioned Fosters and retreated from his smile. Matt Chuckled and sucked up some spaghetti.

"My girlfriend and I when we were younger, we made an imaginary friend that would change color. She's thirteen now and she still has that friend." He said as he finished up his pasta and Wilt thought. 'wow, she must really like imaginary friends if she still has that friend with her.'

"Can I go up now please?" Matt asked politely to his mother and she excused him. "Pardon him, he's kind of stressed out since it's exams." Kat's mother pardoned.

"Oh no, that's quite alright Mrs. Ericson!" Wilt answered happily as Kat finished up and smiled widely at her mother. "May I please go up to wash mommy?" Kat asked and her mother nodded. Kat turned to Wilt and said, "C'mon Wilt! Let's go upstairs to play with my dolly's!"

"Okay!" Wilt replied and she grabbed his arm and was led upstairs. Kats mother sighed happily and gathered the plates. "I bet this is a start of a beautiful friendship"

MEANWHILE AT FOSTERS

"GOD I MISS WILT!!" Bloo yelled as he sat down at the table lazily. A lot of the friends had lost their energy because one of their leaders wasn't there...Wilt. His cheery attitude usually put energy in their systems, making them up and ready to clean and play games now was a lazy disaster. Frankie was a nervous breakdown and had been getting bruised up by falling of ladders to repair very tall appliances and rested beside bloo.

"Preach it Bloo. I feel the same way!" she said, sighing and turning on the loved and the loveless but had no desire to watch it. Eduardo came down to sit right next to Frankie and sniffled up. He still cried for the loss of his dear friend.

"I miss Rojo...is he going to visit?" he asked Frankie who frowned which made Eduardo into another crying spree. Coco had disappeared...no one knew where she was. Some people thought she had ran away some other people think that she just doesn't have the craziness anymore. Frankie was of course worried, but didn't have the energy to search. There was silence and finally, Frankie couldn't take it anymore.

"AGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WHY DID THAT NOSY BRAT HAVE TO TAKE WILT?! I MEAN, OF ALL THE FRIENDS, WHY OUR WILT?!" Frankie screamed and Bloo just merely nodded once and Eduardo said a silent, "_si_."

She just rolled her eyes and slumped down once again. "God, this place is so damn boring now." She covered her mouth as soon as she said that Bloo lazily yelled, "oooh! Frankie cursed!" Frankie tried to cover up but just gave up and watched the TV miserably. She stood up and walked toward the kitchen to get a soda but Mr. Herrimans voice called over the intercom, "Miss Francis! Please clean up the mess on level three of the house! Also, please gather up Miss Duchesses' laundry." Frankie slumped down and walked inside the closet room to gather some items to clean up the mess. She had no energy whatsoever to clean anything up at the moment, but it was either clean or get yelled at by Mr. Herriman. She walked up seven fleets of stairs and entered the third floor and saw the massive soda and candy spill sprawled across the floor. She kneeled to the floor and began to scrub in circles, grabbing the candy pieces as she cleaned. She scrubbed lazily as she scrubbed for about three minutes and sat down on the side of the hallway.

Wilt was so important to that house for some reason. Of course he was like a leader toward imaginary friends of that household and he did give them energy to work and have fun. Mr. Herriman was the one that kept everyone in line, but Wilt was like the opposite side of Herriman, Happy, fun and so optimistic. He was like a lifeline for the mansion, a lifeline which kept all of the friends inside happy and energetic and not lazy like they were at the moment. Frankie remembered right after Wilt left, people had lost their 'Oomph'...lost their cheery personality. The friends were silent, some at the brink of tears, others were in tears. Frankie noticed that day that Wilt was a very important part of their huge family and she noticed at one point, that she was crying too. Frankie remembered when she came into the house that day, that Coco was not her crazy, cooky self. Coco just looked at Frankie depressingly and wandered off into the abyss of the house. She wasn't seen ever since. Of course, Frankie would feel the same way if her best friend she knew more than anyone in Fosters had to leave; Hell, she'd cry her eyes out and probably would do the same thing Coco was doing right now for a few days. Frankie was worried about Coco, where she was and how she was doing. She didn't appear for dinner tonight which made Bloo and Eduardo worried. Bloo was normal except he has been even more lazy as usual and Eduardo....well, Eduardo just bawled.

Frankie snapped out of her trance and stood up, noticing that she still had to clean up the mess and get Duchesses' laundry. 'Well, better do that first.' Frankie thought as she walked to the laundry room and grabbed the bucket as she walked along. She finally made it to the room and grabbed the her duchess' laundry and began to walk towards Duchesses' room. As she walked towards the snotty friends room, she noticed some imaginary friends, laying in bed doing nothing or snoozing the day away. It was way too early to be sleeping, but the energy around here was no longer happiness and luck, it was now depression and bad karma. Everyone had at least gotten into a fight or an accident. More friends were in the infirmary now than ever. 'it couldn't be because of Wilt could it? This is too much bad luck for this place.' She thought as she knocked on Duchesses' door to see that Duchess was a silent, an amazing event for Frankie. "Uh, here's you laundry Duchess." Frankie said as she laid her sheets on the bed.

"Leave now..."

"Excuse me?" Frankie asked.

"Leave NOW!!!" Duchess screamed and Frankie ran out of the room. 'What's her problem?' she thought to herself.

"She's mad. The energy's gotten worse for everyone in this house." A voice called out and it revealed the imaginary friend that had read Bloo's mind earlier. Frankie saw her and smiled, a smile that hadn't been across her face since this morning. "Oh hey Lifa, how are you?" Frankie asked grabbing the bucket and sponge. Frankie had not talked to Lifa in a long time, for about a year and a half to be exact. Lifa looked like a human, except her skin was a pale white/orchid and here eyes were a lavender color. On her forehead was burned a red crescent moon and her hair was a silver color. She wore a lengthy Grey dress, her hair tied up into a long ponytail. Lifa was created by an eight year old but was quickly orphaned when her creator turned nine. Lifa didn't care though, she didn't like being used by a child and rather stay at Foster's where it's safe.

"This place is depressing now and because Wilt is gone. It's amazing on how much this house was balanced because he was here." Lifa explained and Frankie nodded. She thought about it and realized how much Wilt was needed here.

"But...we can't do anything now. It's final." Frankie said and held the bucket up to her chest. Lifa chuckled a bit and walked away. "I'll talk to you later Frankie. We will meet again I presume?" Lifa said and walked into shadow.

'She's so depressing...I wonder what her creator did to her to make her like this.' Frankie thought and walked the other way to the mess that was awaiting her..

-- Okay, this chapter probably sucked because it was less of Wilt and more of what was happening at Fosters. Sorry if this chapter didn't make sense but PLEASE R&R!! --


End file.
